The Picture
by Wrappedupreason
Summary: Just a quick little tender loving between two women. Inspired by some fan art I was shown.


p class="MsoNormal"emuThe Picture/u/em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"This little snipped was inspired by a certain saucy piece of fan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanGet ready for some tender lady loving ya'll. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis is for my J7 family./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are you thinking about?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKathryn Janeway sat on her sofa knees tucked up towards her chest, head cocked to the side, holding her gaze over her fiancés style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven sat on the opposite end of the couch in a more proper fashion that style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer head turned towards the infinite expanse of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven could feel Kathryn's eyes on her as she always needed to know what she was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanemAbsurd woman/em she thought finally tearing her eyes away from the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe cocked her eyebrow and swung her legs up on the couch prowling towards Janeway seductively./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is that so?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKathryn untucked her knees parting her legs so they could wrap around Seven as she quickly pounced on top of Kathryn's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"And what comes to mind when thinking of me?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaneway asked breathing in Seven's sweet metallic scent pushing stay blonde locks behind her ear showing the starburst that Janeway so loved./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven hovered over her lover pushing her nose briefly in the auburn locks she had longed to feel for so style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Uncouth things, Captain."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe kissed Kathryn's hand softly still holding eye contact before slipping one of Janeway's fingers into her soft mouth eliciting a deep groan from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe looped her tongue around another finger pulling them in tightly again as she watched Kathryn's eyes become heavy as she squirmed beneath her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kathryn smiled style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Tell me more of these uncouth things..." and before she could continue her sentence Seven was quickly pushing her hand up Janeway's grey style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer long fingers toying with the tender mounds hidden behind a lavender bra./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wish to tease you…and feel your temperature rise…and the heat from your body on mine, Kathryn."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven sat up bringing Janeway with her into a tight embrace in the middle of the living style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven was being sensitively tender and the words she spoke to Kathryn rolled off her tongue seductively in a voice Janeway had not heard style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emIs there anything this woman can't do/em Kathryn thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As she was contemplating this elicit change in Seven's bedside manner, she changed tactics./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven slid slowly down Kathryn's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs they were standing in the middle of the living quarters Kathryn had nothing to grasp onto which caused her to growl in a disapproving way./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Patience." span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven whispered as she started to pull down the soft shorts Kathryn usually wore to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe took extra time before nuzzling her mouth over the fabric of her lavender style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis caused Janeway to audibly moan and grab Seven's hair tightly. emDon't tease me to all ends, love./em She thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take your…top off…" Seven grinned looking up at Kathryn who did so style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will do whatever you say, style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPlease."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe whispered wanting to lead them to the comforts of her bed but knew Seven had taken charge and this meant it was her night. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They held their eyes captivated by the moment and the sheer eroticism of the feeling of love that radiated from their love saturated pupils./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly Janeway's face loosened and she cupped Seven's face brushing her long elegant fingers across the porcelain style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I am so in love with you."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe choked out trying to hold back the waves of emotion rising up in her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am in love with you…Kathryn."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven said looking into those grey eyes she had sought out so many times before they had found the energy to let go of the insecurities and obstacles that seemed to keep them from being style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat seemed to keep them from style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis love that had encapsulated the stars in their palms to endlessly share with one style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLittle puddles of their universe held delicately in their hands. The magnificent obscurity of how they arrived here at this moment in the desire of each motion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Swiftly Seven put her left hand on Kathryn's lower back to keep her steady as she started kissing feverishly at her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe could feel the arousal in herself and when she glanced up at Janeway's face she could see her eyes brow's furrowed in sexual frustration./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Standing up quickly she pushed Kathryn against the wall a little rougher than she intended but she didn't hear any protest from her partner- in fact she seemed to enjoy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's new."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKathryn said sliding her fingers down the waist band of Seven's shorts to reveal peach laced style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"That is also new."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe exhaled through her nose slowly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you approve?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you wish to see the brassiere that correlates with it?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven teasingly shrugged her shirt to the side to reveal the strap of the same color./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With carnal urge Kathryn leaned forward and bit Seven's shoulder blade eliciting a loud yelp that turned into a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take your damn clothes off and get in my bed now."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaneway growled pulling Seven towards the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Captain."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven pulled the shirt over her head causing several strands of hair to unravel from their former style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe pushed down the shorts and as Kathryn had been leading them to the bed, she stopped at the sight in front of her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven had a peach lace lined demi-cup bra on that pushed her breasts up and caused them to bounce with every movement she style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer lower half adorned with the same colored style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey hung low revealing a small tuft of blonde curls at the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven stood swaying slightly enjoying the response she was receiving from Kathryn's hungry face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is this acceptable, my Kathryn?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven coyly said pushing her lover onto the bed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kathryn sat up pulling Seven into her lap slightly but Seven propped herself up on one knee between Kathryn's legs and the other on the side of her hip so her head could kiss the top of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven lowered her lips to the top of Kathryn's head and inhaled at the same style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSuch an intoxication scent of something she had never encountered style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was no pinpointing it's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was simply how emKathryn/em style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer musk and the caffeine she consumed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They both stayed like that for quite some style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJust caressing and leaning into each other's bodies stealing snippets of eye contact that consumed them in a warmth not unlike sunlight. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKathryn delicately laced her fingers up and down Seven's arm hitting the warm metal plates with gentle style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe'd trace her fingers back up to her neck, lightly letting them fall feather like down to her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They smiled in the moment begging the universe that it would never end./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven also used her hands to dance across the freckled skin she had style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew every style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew every divot and curve like a song, and she reveled in the skill she had at playing style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe knew the spot in the center of Kathryn's lower back that always caused a shiver up her spine or when she brushed her thumb across the base of her neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Suddenly Seven looked concerned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's wrong love?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKathryn asked pulling her left hand into her lips and kissing each grey tip./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is this, Kathryn?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is what?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJaneway sounded slightly nervous./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have learned all I can about relationships and the definition of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI can explain the most complex and dense star style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI can assimilate days of knowledge in minutes…. but this… has no style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt is…deeper than anything I could learn or style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIs it…luck?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHow is it we are style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt is like…we were drawn in…circling one another like a moon holding the tides."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven brought Kathryn's hand once again to her face and kissed the palm./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albeit speechless Kathryn snickered causing Seven to purse her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is causing your amusement?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That…what you just said…sounded like poetry my sweet Seven."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKathryn leaned up and pressed her forehead against her lovers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have been style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNow kiss me."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Their lips met as gradually as they had style="mso-spacerun: yes;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDancing around the truth of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThen pressing hard just like the day they had their first kiss discretely in the dark mess hall as Seven pushed Kathryn against a table and held the back of her head kissing the love of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe both of them abandoning the fear of someone finding style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe thrill in the fact someone could find style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanemLet it be known/em Seven had thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA buzz of electricity seemed to ring in their ears drowning out all other hums of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTheir kiss becoming deeper as Seven pulled away slightly lingering her own tongue on the edge of her bottom lip catching Kathryn's heavy style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven tugged lightly at the grey lavender fabrics covering her breasts before reaching a hand underneath and grabbing one tightly resulting in her own arousal to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe used her other hand to venture further./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Overcome with eagerness Janeway pulled Seven on top of her so they lay flat on the bed breathing heavily they kissed only parting their lips to get air that seemed second to the need of their desire for one another./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seven grabbed Janeway's wrists with her left hand and held them over her head aggressively grunting with the need to devour the woman below style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe used her other hand to push open the soft garment covering the brown hairs that nestled below her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWithout waiting she pressed further feeling the warmth of her lovers' core and the reaction on her face when she covered her fingers in the wetness and began the motion that made her lover climax fast./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Watching Kathryn squirm and rock her hips into Seven's hand was as just as erotic to watch as to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven felt herself starting to throb as Kathryn's mouth opened wider and the soft whimpers became gradually louder until Seven felt that shutter of her partners climax and the grunt that always followed it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Breathing heavily Kathryn opened her eyes perspiring slightly and smiled a wide grin up at Seven humming and bringing her face towards her lips as to thank her with a breathy wet kiss./p  
p class="MsoNormal""May I hold you?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Please."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd Janeway sidled up into her lover's arms that held her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Just give me a minute I have my own ideas for you."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe kissed the nape of her neck and then her cheek./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I never want to be without you Kathryn Janeway."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeven said pulling her partner closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And you never will be."/p 


End file.
